The Beautiful Magic Of Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze, his wife Roller Brawl, and their daughters, Flare and Viola, celebrate Christmas together. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. :)**

* * *

 **The Beautiful Magic Of Christmas**

Blaze smiled as he watched the Mabu put the decorations on the large Christmas tree in the Main Hall and put up the other decorations. One of them turned to him. "Oh, Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master," he said. "We got that tree you asked for and the ornaments too."

"Thank you," the young man said with a smile as the Mabu took the tree to his and Roller Brawl's living room and set it up. He smiled at seeing how large it was. "This is perfect, guys. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Blaze," said the Mabu as they headed out.

"Blaze?" Came the familiar voice of his wife, Roller.

"In the living room, honey," he called out.

She came out, moving a bit slow as she was now very pregnant with their third child and the due date was soon. She gasped in surprise when she saw the tree. "Oh, it's terrific!" She said with a smile.

He smiled. "I asked the Mabu if they'd get a tree and ornaments for us," he said as Flare came in. Viola, who had just had her first birthday not too long ago, came toddling in too, gazing at the tree in surprise. Flare squealed in excitement.

"Can we decorate it now, Mommy? Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

Chuckling, Blaze nodded, helping his wife to a nearby chair so that she could sit down while helping to decorate the tree. She suddenly gasped and pressed a hand lightly to her stomach, smiling after a moment. "Looks like our new little one is eager for the holidays too," she said.

"And the due date is soon," he said with a smile.

Roller Brawl smiled. "Do you think it's going to be another girl?" She asked.

He smiled again. "I think so," he said. "Three daughters as beautiful as their mother."

She giggled. "Oh, you," she said playfully, but smiled, hoping that her baby would be a little girl.

Flare was telling Viola about Santa Clause. "He's a really big guy, but very kind," she said and then giggled. "Last year, he caught that nasty Kaos trying to steal the Christmas presents."

"I remember that," Blaze said, smiling. "That was quite a sight to see that little weasel frozen in his tracks while Santa delivered the gifts and headed out, sending Kaos back to where he belonged."

Roller Brawl laughed. "Leave it to Kaos to try and do something so dumb," she said as she hung up an angel ornament. Viola held up an ornament of a kitten and looked at the tree, pointing upwards.

"There," she said, pointing to a certain branch.

Blaze picked up his youngest daughter. "Where, little spark?" He asked, smiling at her.

"There," she said again, pointing at a branch that was just a little above her head. He lifted her up and helped her put the ornament on the tree.

"That's a good spot for that one," he praised his youngest daughter, who grinned happily.

Flare found an ornament that made her squeal happily. It was an ornament of her favorite Disney princess and she at once chose a spot for it, putting it on the tree carefully, making both her parents smile.

After the ornaments were all put up and the lights put on the tree too, Blaze plugged in the lights and they all admired the tree. Viola's eyes were round with wonder and Flare was jumping up and down a little in place, excited before she looked worried. "Daddy, will Santa Clause find our tree and put our gifts here too?" She asked. "I know the big one is in the Main Hall, but what if Santa only brings gifts to that tree and not ours?"

He looked at his oldest daughter and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetie. Santa Clause will bring your gifts to our tree," he said. "Because both you and Viola have been very good this year and Santa always brings gifts for the good children."

"Your daddy's right, sweetie," Roller said.

"But...what if he forgets cause he can't see our tree?" The little girl asked. "One of those meanies said that Santa only puts gifts under the trees that he sees. If he can't see them, he won't put presents underneath it."

Blaze took a deep, silent breath, making a mental note to find out who had told his little girl that lie. He then fell into thought and looked at Roller, who looked thoughtful before her face lit up, indicating she had an idea as to how to reassure their daughter that Santa would put presents under the tree. "Flare, Santa always knows where a Christmas tree is," she said. "And wherever there's a Christmas tree, Santa always puts gifts under it."

The little girl cocked her head to the side. "How does he know where the Christmas trees are? Can he see them wherever he is?"

"Yes, he can," Blaze said, giving his wife a loving look at her brilliant idea. "You see, just as Santa can see which child has been good or not, he can also see where families have set up their trees. After all, he's got to have a place to put the presents, so he checks to see where the Christmas tree is so he can place the presents under them."

Roller Brawl smiled at her husband. "You know, there is another way to be sure that Santa will come," she said, getting her daughter's attention. "If we put out some milk and cookies for him, he'll definitely come."

"He will?" Flare asked.

"Yes," her father answered. "Because he gets hungry traveling all over to deliver presents and needs some goodies to enjoy. It's also a way of telling him 'thank you' for coming by."

"What kind of cookies does Santa like?" The four-year-old asked.

"He likes all kinds," Roller answered, smiling. "In fact, I'm going to bake some sugar cookies in a bit. I'll make enough so you and Viola can put some on a plate for Santa on Christmas Eve."

The little girl looked excited about that and Viola, catching on her big sister's excitement, giggled, looking happy too.

* * *

 _A few nights later..._

Flare and Viola carefully carried a small plate that had four cookies on it to the coffee table in the living room while their mother put a glass of milk on the table too. "There," she said. "Just right."

Blaze smiled before gasping. "Oh, we almost forgot," he said, pulling a bag of carrots out from behind his back. "Santa's reindeer will need a snack too."

Flare looked curious. "Reindeer like carrots?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Roller said. "So they can see clearly while they're pulling Santa's sleigh. Even Rudolph loves carrots."

The bag of carrots was placed by the cookies and Flare carefully counted the carrots, finding there were exactly nine of them. "One for each reindeer," she said.

"That's right," Blaze said with a grin. "But now, we should all get to bed."

"Why, Daddy?" The little girl asked.

"Because Santa won't come until we're all asleep," he said.

Wanting Santa to come, Flare raced to her room to get ready for bed and was soon tucked in bed and ready to go to sleep. Viola was also put in bed and looked ready to sleep while Blaze and Roller Brawl headed for their room.

"I think they're going to be excited in the morning," the Undead skater said with a smile.

"Oh, no doubt, my beautiful rose," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said, kissing her deeply before they went to bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Flare woke up and looked around before slipping out of bed and going to Viola's room, seeing her little sister was awake too and had apparently climbed out of her crib and was standing by it. "Viola," Flare whispered quietly. "Come on. Let's go see if we can catch Santa Clause coming to bring the gifts."

Viola nodded and followed her big sister quietly as they walked very carefully past their parents' room and made it to the living room. The cookies, milk, and carrots remained untouched, which told them Santa hadn't come yet. Helping her little sister up onto the couch, Flare got up on the couch too as they sat quietly, waiting patiently for Santa to come.

But just fifteen minutes into their vigil, both girls began to feel tired and were yawning before Viola closed her eyes and fell sound asleep. Flare tried to stay awake, but sleepiness won and she too fell asleep.

An hour later, someone entered the living room, pausing when he saw the two little girls sound asleep on the couch. Gently chuckling in amusement, he picked up little Viola first, moving quietly to the little one's room and putting her back in her crib, tucking her in before brushing a gloved hand gently over her head. Smiling, he then went back out to the living room and picked up Flare, taking her to her room and putting her back into bed, also brushing a gloved hand over her head. Nodding as both little ones were now back in their beds and tucked in, he went back to the living room to get to work.

Ten minutes later, the cookies were eaten, the milk drunk, the presents under the tree, and the bag of carrots picked up and the person smiled before vanishing quietly into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Flare woke up and was confused to find herself in her room. She glanced around, wondering how she got back into bed as she remembered falling asleep on the couch. Quickly, she went to Viola's room, finding her little sister sitting up in her crib and looking confused too.

Once Viola climbed out of her crib and Flare helped her to the floor, they quietly went to the living room, peeking into their parents' room and finding both their parents asleep. "Mommy and Daddy couldn't have put us back in bed," the four-year-old said quietly. "They were sound asleep when we passed by last night."

They continued to the living room and stopped short in surprise.

The cookies, milk, and carrots were gone and there were presents under the tree. "He came," Flare said, a smile growing on her face.

"Santa?" Viola asked softly.

"Yeah," her older sister said softly as they snuck over to the tree, peeking at the presents but being careful not to touch them yet. The two sisters couldn't help staring in awe at how many presents were under the tree. They even saw some for their parents from Santa.

After a moment, they couldn't contain their excitement any longer and ran into their parents' room. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! He came! Santa Clause came!" Flare said excitedly, helping her little sister up on the bed before climbing up on the bed herself and the two began jumping on the bed to wake up their parents.

Blaze, smiling to himself as he heard the girls come in, opened his eyes and chuckled at seeing his daughters jumping on the bed and giggling happily. "I'm guessing Santa Clause came and brought lots of presents?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh!" Flare said with a nod. "He even brought some for you and Mommy."

"He did?" Roller Brawl asked with a smile, slowly sitting up.

"Santa! Came!" Viola said happily.

Blaze looked at his wife. "Well, why don't we all go out and open those presents?" He suggested.

Flare cheered happily and slid down carefully off the bed while Roller Brawl got up and Blaze got up too, picking up Viola before the four went to the living room.

The couple was surprised too when they saw the tree and smiled before Blaze helped Roller to get comfortable on the couch while Flare began organizing the presents by name, creating four neat stacks of presents before they all took turns opening their gifts.

The girls were excited by the toys they received and Blaze smiled as he received a two jo staffs. "These will be excellent for training," he said.

Roller Brawl gasped in surprise and happiness when she held out a cute white onesie that had a pink rabbit on it and it came with a package of little pink socks. Flare's eyes widened at that before she gasped. "Santa must know me and Viola are going to have a baby sister!" She said excitedly.

"Looks like it," Blaze said with a smile.

Roller had tears in her eyes. "Oh, it'll be perfect for her," she said, feeling the baby kick her stomach again.

The couple smiled as they watched Flare and Viola open more presents, snuggling together as they felt the beautiful magic of Christmas surround them in a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
